Sakura date with Mr red-head sexy
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Seqiel to 'Sakura kiss of dare' Sakura has a date with our little cute red-head


**SFT-I love this story it is so cute **

**Gaara-can I have a cookie**

**SFT-not until you say it **

**Gaara-fine SFT doesn't own Naruto now give cookie**

* * *

It was 10am in the leaf Village and Sakura was at home watching Friday the 13th yeah she knew it was weird watching horror movies in the morning but that how she was (and me too) any way it was getting to the secrecy bit Sakura shoved fist full of popcorn in to her mouth and then hugged her pillow tightly to herself she was breathing heavily just as the girl reached for the door a swirl of sand appeared just as Jason came for the girl.

"AHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed and garbed the closest thing to her which happen to be a lamp (hey lamps could be dangers) she had her eyes closed tightly so she didn't know who it was.

"Sakura" said a silky voice.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Gaara she hadn't see him in two weeks when they well kissed ah good times " god dame it Gaara you gave me a heart attack"

"So you would have insulted me with a lamp" he point to the object that was still raised above Sakura head just in case he did anything shifty.

"Insulted you? you broke in to my house" Sakura yelled at him.

"I didn't break in I appeared in front off you" he spoke like he wasn't in the wrong like it was her fault this then this piss Sakura off.

"You appeared in my house without my say so that is breaking in to my house"

"Yeah so" like he really didn't care _"That bastard has the nave" _**"girl it dosen't matter we have a hot pica of ass in our house that saying jump us"**

Sakura ignored inner right after 'hot' but looked at the red-head she was about to tell him where he can go shove his 'yeah so' when she thought that will only get her killed so she sighed " what do you want Gaara"

Gaara was looking at her room that was covered in ice cream box's and sweet raps which she ate for her horror fest she saw him looking at them she tried pushing some of it under her bed.

Gaara then looked up at her "I am here to tell you about our date"

"Date?" Sakura was confused

"Yes isn't that what couples do?"

"Couple?"

"Yes I will pick you up at 6pm" and with that our hot ass red-head was gone

"6pm?"

After Sakura got over her shock she was staring at the weird freaky looking cat clock Ino got her for her 10th birthday.

_"What the hell just happened"_

**"What you think happened Mr. red-head sexy asked us out on a date"**

_"Asked he more like demanded"_

**"Yeah but he like that and to tell you the truth I like it"**

_"You're sick but any way what's he talking about couple we kissed once now we are magically a couple"_

**"Who cares we got a date with the sexy red-head lets go"**

Sakura sighed she looked at the clock it was 2pm _"god time goes fast I better go see Ino"_

Sakura found Ino in the flower shop

"Hey Ino I need your help"

"Is that so" Ino said looking at her like she was some type of mob-boss

Sakura rolled her eyes but then she slowly when to Ino and whispered " wisp-asked-wisp-out-wisp-a-wisp" .

"What?" Ino said Sakura repeated what she had just said to Ino "come again" Ino said.

Sakura got sick of it "Gaara asked me out on a date!" she yelled she then rallied she yelled and looked around to see if anybody heard her eyes landed on the grinning face of Ino "why are you grinning?"

"Oh nothing so what you going to wear?"

"Ahg I don't know?" Sakura hit her head agents the wall.

"Don't worry forehead I will help you"

(With the sand siblings)

"Were have you been?" Kankuro the lazy of the three siblings said he was laying on the coach with his stomach showing with crisps all around him watching TV.

Gaara simple reply was "out"

"Oh okay" Kankuro then start to pick his bellybutton then with the same hand eat's his crisps.

Temari made discussed face but then looked at Gaara "so what time you leaving?"

"How do you know if I am going any were?" Gaara asked rising non-eyebrow brow.

Temari laughed evilly Gaara didn't even blink at it, it was perfectly normal in this family well normal for them "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara dear sweet Gaara I am your sister I know everything and I mean everything like were Kankuro dolls are and let's just say there taking a bath" .

Said doll-boy jumped of the coach "my baby's" he yelled ran off to save his dolls.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Gaara replied trying to sound like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh really? then why are you going out on a date with Sakura hmm"

"how do you know"

"I have my ways now brother where are you going to take her?"

"To the paper rose" (I made it up)

"Good now what you giving her?"

"I don't know?" he really had no idea what to get her.

"Don't worry I will help you"

Gaara had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

(4 hours later)

Gaara walked down to Sakura apartment he just wore his normal ninja clothing Temari said he should dress up more but he said it dosen't matter.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door he heard banging and crashing sounds followed by Sakura voice.

"Ow my ankle stupid chair" then there was a sound of something been kicked and followed by a string of cures then the door opened to reveal the one and only Sakura.

"Hey Gaara"

"Hn" _"God talk about social skills" Sakura _thought.

Gaara then realised what Sakura was wearing it was a red dress that went to her knees it frilled out from her waist and black bow tied around her waist her long pink hair was put in a bun she looked beautiful.

Gaara was snap out of his thoughts when Sakura called him "Gaara I said were are we going?"

"We are going to the paper rose"

They arrived at the paper rose they both sat at the table in silent's.

_"Well ant this just lovely"_

**"We'll talk to him"**

"So Gaara how is it like being Kazekage?"

"Okay"

"Well how do you feel?"

"Fine"

_"God what's up with the one word repose" _

"Well how is Temari and Kankuro?"

"They fine"

**"Yeah a two word repose!" yelled inner jumped in the air with pompoms **

_"Yeah like that is improvement" Sakura rolled her eyes _

Gaara could see Sakura was getting bored so he broke the silens.

"Sakura Naruto said your creating a new jutsu"

Sakura face lighted up at this "yeah"

Gaara smiled "can you tell me about it?"

Sakura smiled and told him about the jutsu soon they satart to talke about Naruto how he played pranks and the time he got Gaara involved in one and how Temari and Kankuro always pick on Gaara for not lighting up.

"Sakura"

"Yeah" she looked up from her chocolate cake (we all love cake)

"I got you something"

"Oh?" Sakura was shocked before she could ask what Gaara was up and behide her and something was around her neck she looked down to see a small glass cherry blossom she looked up to Gaara "Gaara it is beautiful thank you"

Gaara felt something warm inside of him when she smiled at him "your welcome".

Soon Gaara was walking Sakura home despite her protest.

"Well Gaara I had a good time" before Sakura could get in her apartment Gaara garbed Sakura wrist and pulled her agents him he then pressed his warm lips to hers Sakura eyes widen for a bit then she closed them and kissed him back.

**"Yeah get in there girl!" **

He then pulled away.

"Goodnight blossom" he then left

Sakura stumbled in to her apartment and leaned ageist the door "God that was wow".

(Somewhere in the bushes outside Sakura apartment)

"Aww that was so cute" said the bush"

"I know" the other bush said

The two fingers came out of the bushes.

"They are so good together" Ino said looking at her friend

"Yeah who would of thought my little brother would fall in love" Temari had stars in her eyes.

"Can you imaged the wending"

"Yeah come on Ino we most plan there wending" Temari dragged Ino to the wending shop (talk about planning a head)

* * *

**Gaara-well that was nice right Sakura**

**Sakura-yeah come on Gaara lets go on anther date**

**Gaara-yeah lets go**

**SFT-sigh young love well people review**


End file.
